School Daze
by DetectiveTS
Summary: Sequel to That's my Baby, Robin is now 6, and is Munch and Fin's adopted daughter. But when she gets kidnapped from school, can they save her? MunchFin slash.
1. Kidnapped!

**School Daze**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13 For Violence and Language**

**NOTE: This is the sequel to "That's my Baby". Don't read this without reading that one first.**

**Summary: John Munch and Odafin Tutuola have successfully adopted Robin Magnolia, who is now 6 years old. When she gets kidnapped, what are they to do? Can they save her before it's too late?**

John Munch awoke to the alarm, his partner, Odafin Tutuola sleeping soundly beside him. He decided to let him sleep for a little while more, so he crawled out of bed and got into the shower. After getting out and getting dressed, he went to Robin's room. 3 years ago, they had gotten out of their apartment and had bought a house. John smiled as he caught a glimpse of the calendar. He and Fin's anniversary was coming up next week.

They had gotten committed in Massachusetts and gotten a marriage license. They didn't call themselves husbands, just partners, but they did know of each other as their spouse.

Approaching Robin's bed, he gently ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. As her eyes fluttered open, John smiled. "Morning, Munchkin." That was his little nickname for her. "Morning, Daddy John."

That was her nickname so she could separate them. John was Daddy John and Fin was Daddy Fin. "Get up and get dressed, it's almost time for school."

A kiss, and he was gone. Fin was currently in the shower. John came into the kitchen and poured him and Robin a bowl of cereal. Robin came in dressed in a blue skirt and a white button up blouse. Her red hair flowed over shoulders. She looked so mature for her age, yet still unbelievably cute. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Eat your cereal, Robin. We have to leave in a few minutes."

Fin came in and wrapped his arms around his partner. "Morning."

A kiss. "Morning."

"Whose turn is it to take Robin to school?"

"Yours, at my count." John grinned. "But I'll make it worth your while. He caressed the back of Fin's neck.

"You'd better." Fin said, with an equally large grin.

* * *

Fin arrived at her school and let her out, but not before giving her a kiss. "Have a good day at school, baby."

"Bye, Daddy Fin." She ran off to join her friends.

Fin smiled and drove to the precinct. Elliot and Olivia were there drinking coffee. "Hey, Fin. How's Robin?"

"Perfect as always." Fin and John had become great friends with Elliot and his wife, Kathy, and had chosen them to be Robin's godparents. Elliot was always concerned with how she was doing.

"Who's our latest vic?" John asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Manny Esposito, 42. Shot dead in a cab." They handed him the file.

Fin sat down at his desk and started work on the case. He took a quick glance at his picture of Robin on his desk. But he and John had no idea the tragedy that was about to unfold…

* * *

Robin was walking to the bus stop, getting ready to go home. "Hi, Al." she greeted the bus driver. She considered him a friend. "Hello, Robin."

She got on the bus, and waited for a little while, until he stopped. "Get off here."

"But this isn't my stop."

"Oh, your daddy called. He'll meet you here."

"Oh, okay." She trusted him. She got off with her backpack, and walked off the bus. As Al drove away, she noticed she didn't see either of her daddies. All she could see was a dark-haired man. He looked around to make sure nobody was around, and he grabbed her. "Let me go! Stop! Help!" But as he clamped a chloroformed handkerchief over her mouth, she eventually stilled and silented. He gently put her in her car.

Elliot and Olivia were cross-referencing files while John and Fin were out interrogating suspects. They paused when they heard the captain yelling from his office. "Elliot. Olivia. In my office. Now."

They walked in and saw the shock in his eyes. "Robin's been kidnapped."

They looked at each other in shock.

To be continued…


	2. The News

**School Daze**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13 For Violence and Language**

**NOTE: This is the sequel to "That's my Baby". Don't read this without reading that one first.**

**Summary: John Munch and Odafin Tutuola have successfully adopted Robin Magnolia, who is now 6 years old. When she gets kidnapped, what are they to do? Can they save her before it's too late?**

"Fin. John." Elliot was chosen to break the news. "You'd better sit down."

"What's up with our vic?"

"It's not the vic." He sighed. "It's about…It's about Robin."

They immediately froze in fear. "I'm sorry. She was kidnapped."

"WHAT!" John and Fin screamed in unison, before leaning onto each other for support. "How could this happen to our little girl?" John rested his head in his hands.

"She was apparently taken after she was dropped off by her bus." Elliot was visibly upset. It was his goddaughter. "The captain's giving you off until she's back. Go home."

"We can't just go home! That's our daughter out there!" Fin yelled.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Go home."

* * *

Fin drove, as John was visibly staring off into space. Out of nowhere he punched the seat in frustration. "I can't believe this has happened." His voice was visibly cracking.

Fin took his hand. "We'll get the bastard who did this."

"I know, but she's probably so scared. What if they're hurting her? She's my little munchkin…" He turned away, choked off by a sob. He wasn't usually an emotional person, but when it came to his little girl…

Fin reached himself over to take John in his arms. He led him inside once they got to their house. Fin laid down on the couch, John laying on top of him as Fin kissed his head, comforting him as much as he could. But he too, was worried.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me!" Robin cried as the man tied her to a chair.

"Relax, little girl, I'm not the one who wants you. It's our boss."

"Why are you doing this? My daddies are cops! They'll get you!" She was rewarded with a smack. She started to cry.

"Relax, Robin…"

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Oh, Robin, you probably don't even remember all those years ago…"

She thought about that story her daddies told her. "You…are you the man who tried to take me away from my daddies?"

"No. That's my boss. But you know a lot." He ran his fingers through her hair as she cried.

"Please let me go back to my daddies…I'm scared!"

"Don't be scared, you're alright…for now. Since I don't know what he's going to do to you." The man touched her face.

"Don't touch me! Please!" Another smack. Robin was so scared, all she wanted was her daddies. Elliot. Anyone. She just wanted to be away from this place, safe.

To be continued…


	3. Searching

**School Daze**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13 For Violence and Language**

**NOTE: This is the sequel to "That's my Baby". Don't read this without reading that one first.**

**Summary: John Munch and Odafin Tutuola have successfully adopted Robin Magnolia, who is now 6 years old. When she gets kidnapped, what are they to do? Can they save her before it's too late?**

Fin awoke the next morning, John still in his arms. His grip tightened on him. They still haven't received any news on Robin. John felt his strong arms around him and leaned up to kiss him. He tasted the salt on John's face, could tell he had been crying.

"How long have you been up?"

"About 20 minutes, didn't wanna wake you."

"I wish you would have. I'm here for you, John. Don't push me away."

He rested his head back on his chest. "I'm not. And I won't."

"I know."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia had been working around the clock trying to find anything on Robin. "Elliot. Liv. Why don't you go talk to Dan Frenza."

They looked at each other and got up. He was bound to have something to do with this.

When they arrived at Sing Sing, they found a horrible fact:

Dan Frenza was paroled a week ago.

* * *

John answered the phone at his home while Fin was asleep. "Hello?"

"John. It's Elliot."

"Any news?"

"…Dan Frenza was paroled."

John's knees started shaking. "Why the hell was he paroled?"

"He served out most of his sentence, and the prisons were overcrowded. I don't like it any more than you."

"I know, Elliot. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Just stay there and stay strong."

"Thanks, El." He hung up.

John walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed with Fin. He gently wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed shakily. Fin awoke to find John breathing heavily and erratically. Fin realized he was having a panic attack. He had them after he had been shot. He sat up and held his lover's head to his chest, breathing deeply. The doctor had told him the best thing he could do was to get his breathing as normal as possible. "C'mon, John, breathe with me…c'mon, breathe…"

It took a few minutes, but he managed to get John's breathing under control. John made his lover face him. "Fin, I need you to make love to me. Please make the fear go away."

As Fin kissed him and complied with John's request, he still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Robin was in serious danger.

To be continued…


	4. The Clue

**School Daze**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13 For Violence and Language**

**NOTE: This is the sequel to "That's my Baby". Don't read this without reading that one first.**

**Summary: John Munch and Odafin Tutuola have successfully adopted Robin Magnolia, who is now 6 years old. When she gets kidnapped, what are they to do? Can they save her before it's too late?**

Robin had managed to fall asleep in her chair, when a pop to the head woke her up. "Wake up!"

When her eyes regained focus, she saw a man in a ski mask. "What is it you want?"

"More than you can give me, little girl."

"Please, just let me go home!" She fought back tears that threatened to escape. His fingers threaded through her hair. "Relax. You and your daddies will be reunited soon enough. But not before we send him a little something…"

He got out a tape recorder.

* * *

John and Fin simply couldn't stay at home anymore, so they came into the precinct. Elliot and Olivia greeted them with hugs, but Captain Cragen burst in with a package. "Guys! We have a tape…there are demands."

Fin snatched it from him and put it in the player. They all listened to it intently.

There was a man using a voice scrambler:

"Hello, John and Fin… Do you miss your daughter? …She misses you… Say hello, Robin-"

"Daddy John! Daddy Fin! Help me!" Their hearts broke at the sound of her voice, choked by tears. "Please come save me!"

"Do you want to save her? I'll give you a clue. She's somewhere in a place where children roam, yet never approach. See you around."

The tape stopped. "What could that mean?"

But John was already out the door.

To Be Continued…


End file.
